Photograph
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: He took a deep breath and looked at the Polaroid. There was Mitchie, smiling that confident smile she had always wore when he was around, until that night, and she was holding a smiling little boy in a green striped polo shirt. That boy was his son.


**a/n: So I passed by a picture and fooled around with it on picnik, and I came up with this idea. Hope you like it! You can find the picture I found on my profile, I made it into a poster for you guys.**

PHOTOGRAPH

Shane Gray sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed. He heard everyone chatting and laughing in the next room.

His band, Connect Three, had just finished another sold out concert. It had been a great show, but for some odd reason, he just felt out of it. Like a piece of his heart was missing.

Not feeling like watching a movie, he trudged over to the desk where a bag of fanmail was patiently waiting to be opened. Most of the letters were heartfelt, while all the rest were filled with worship and apparent lust.

A letter fell to the ground and a glossy paper fell out of the envelope. He picked up the letter and the picture. Deciding to read the letter first, he unfolded the light pink paper.

_Shane, _

_Do you remember me? It's Mitchie. Been a long time, huh? I remember our last conversation, it still makes me cry to even think about it. I've tried to forget, Shane. I really have. But it's hard to forget you when I have you sitting right next to me. Shawn. I know you remember Shawn._

_You never actually met him, but we talked about him. He's the spitting image of you. Acts a lot like you too. As I write this, he's sitting right next to me. He keeps asking who 'Shane' is. My heart keeps pressing me to tell him that you're his daddy, but then he'd ask why you aren't here. I don't want to explain that to him._

_You've missed so much. I still hate your decision. But you're right, it's much better to perform in front of thousands of screaming girls rather than hold a screaming girl's hand while she's in labor with your child. It hurt Shane. I was terrified. The only thing I wanted was for you to be there, telling me everything would be okay. But you weren't._

_I'm twenty now. Shawn four. He gets bigger everyday. I put in a picture for you._

_How did we get here, Shane? We were so in love, so happy. But then you turned into a superstar again. I miss you._

_Mitchie_

Tears flowed slowly down Shane's face. She seemed so heartbroken, so disappointed in him. Truthfully, he was disappointed with himself. He had had someone who loved him and he tossed her to the side for fame and money. And now his child didn't even know who he was because he had neglected his paternal duties.

She thought he forgot who she was. How could he forget? She was the first person who loved him for who he was.

And their last conversation…he hated himself for everything he said that night.

_He walked slowly into Mitchie's room, after being let in by her mother._

_Turning around and seeing Shane, Mitchie smiled. "Hi Shane! I wasn't expecting you to come so early."_

_He cleared his throat and looked at her coldly. "Yeah, there's a reason for that."_

_Her eyes became glossy when she noticed the look on his face. "Is there something the matter?"_

_"Look, there is only one way I can tell you this…I'm leaving. Permanently." He studied her shocked face for a moment and smirked. "You see, I still have my whole career ahead of me and I don't want to get held back by having a kid. It's been nice, Mitchie, but I'm done."_

_A tear fell from Mitchie's eye. "What? I was just another hook up? You don't actually give a shit about me? What about the baby?"_

_"Sorry, Mitchie, but my career is more important." He winked and left the house, not once looking back._

Shane slammed his hand against the table and stood up. How had he been such a jerk? He took a deep breath and looked at the Polaroid. There was Mitchie, smiling that confident smile she had always wore when he was around, until that night, and she was holding a smiling little boy in a green striped polo shirt.

More tears leaked from his eyes as he saw his boy for the first time. He was smiling the same smile as Mitchie's. He looked genuinely happy, but as though he were looking for someone.

Four years old. He had missed four years of his son's life. In less than a second, his mind was made up, he wasn't going to miss any more time with his family.

Grabbing his coat and ignoring everyone's questions as he sped out the door, Shane drove quickly to the Torres house. He was uneasy as he rang the bell. Mrs. Torres opened the door and gasped in surprise. "Shane?"

"Mrs. Torres, I know I have been a complete idiot, but I intend to make things right. May I please see Mitchie?"

Connie smiled, sensing the urgency in his voice. "I'm sorry, but Mitchie moved out two years ago. Hold on, I'll get her address for you."

Shane started bouncing his leg, a habit he had when he was anxious, and smiled gratefully as Connie handed him an index card. "Thank you, I promise I won't screw up this time."

He quickly ran to his car and navigated his way to the address on the small, yellow card. Finally reaching his destination, he sat in the car and waited a minute. The house was small and quaint, but good enough for someone with a good salary. Walking up to the front door, his heart started to beat faster and his hand shook as he rang the doorbell.

In a matter of seconds, the door slowly swung open and Mitchie appeared with shock evident on her face. "S-Shane?"

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, it's me. I, um, I got your letter."

"Oh."

"It kinda opened my eyes, Mitchie. I left the person I love most because I was scared of responsibility."

Mitchie stared at him for a moment. "And what? You thought you could just come here and make everything alright by saying you were scared?"

"I know what I did is unforgivable, but I'd like a second chance. I'm not going to miss another four years of our son's life. You may hate me for what I did, but I hate myself ten times more, because I threw everything I ever hoped for away. And I hate myself for that."

Mitchie's eyes glistened. "Shane, I want so badly to let you back into my life, but I don't want you breaking me again."

Shane gathered her into his arms and kissed her head. He whispered, "I won't, baby, I promise. If I do hurt you again, I'll kill myself."

"Yes, Shane."

"What?"

"Yes, Shane, I forgive you." Mitchie pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Now why don't you come inside and meet your son?"

Shane gulped and nodded, following Mitchie into the house.

"Shawn? Honey, come out here, Mommy has a surprise for you!"

"COMING!" shrieked a small voice. Shawn came running into the hallway and looked up at Shane. "Who're you?"

Shane knelt down and his heart expanded inside his chest. "Hey there, buddy, I'm your daddy."

Shawn's eyes widened and he looked at Mitchie, who nodded with tears trickling down her face. He looked back at Shane, whose eyes were also glistening with tears. "Daddy?" he whispered, and then he flung himself onto Shane, hugging him to death. "Where've you been, Daddy? I missed you!"

Shane held onto his son, never wanting to let go. "I've missed you, too, buddy, I've missed you too."

Mitchie watched the interaction and smiled lightly. Finally, her family was whole again. Finally.

And it was all because of one photograph.

* * *

**a/n: Yay!!! PLEASE GO LOOK AT THE POSTER ON MY PROFILE! Review guys, it really makes me smile when I get reviews!**


End file.
